Rockwaller Sisters
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: When a dare goes horribly wrong.. A goofy blond needs to face the consequences.. A story about Ron's encounter with the Rockwaller Sisters.. (I wasn't able to see a story about the sisters that I wanted so I decided to write it.) RonxRockwaller Sisters AU-ish contains mild suggestive themes and possibly some swearing.. Probably would change the rating to M later on down the story..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The floor boards of the sundeck patio creaked as a goofy blond tip-toed his way towards the back door of the Rockwaller residence. Admittedly, this was the last place he would ever go to but after a dare from his best pal Felix and a couple of their friends, here he was.

"_This is a bad idea... This is a bad idea..._" Ron continuously chanted inside his head.

It was definitely a bad idea for him to be here especially since Bonnie didn't like him and the idea of her knowing he was here was a terrifying thing but "Sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do" or so what Felix said to convince him. He had second thoughts about what he was about to do but Felix was able to convince him that since it was their senior year, they should do everything and anything so that they could make memories that they would always remember forever.

"Why couldn't it be partying till were wasted or TP'ing some random house?" Ron asked himself as he looked through the window beside the door.

It looked empty just like how Felix said it would be. There were no movements inside the house and there was no light or anything on. Ron looked up to the sky as he remembered what Felix said to him before he went here.

_"The Rockwallers will be out for the weekend so there won't be any problems. In and out, 5 minutes tops" Felix explained to him. _

_"But that will be breaking and entering." Ron replied as he looked at his friend incredulously._

_"I know. That's exactly what we're trying to do. Remember this is for that 'something' that every guy in our high school has dreamt about." Felix answered back._

Ron could only shake his head as he remembered their conversation. Whether he succeeds or not, this was definitely going to be a memory he will never forget.

"Luckily Kim's away with her family today," Ron thought to himself as he tried to find an entrance to the house that he could take without breaking a window or a door. As if Kim's absence wasn't lucky enough, Ron saw an open window directly in front a branch of a maple tree beside the house.

He walked towards the tree and then carefully climbed it like an expert. Thanks to his experience with climbing different obstacles in their mission, climbing the tree became an easy task. It took him only a couple of seconds before he was finally resting on the branch that just a few seconds ago, he was looking at from down below.

"Well here goes nothing." Ron thought to himself before jumping from the tree to the opened window.

He landed with a soft thud as the carpeted floor of the room broke his fall. Quickly standing up, Ron surveyed the room he was in. It was covered by pink from wall to wall, starting from the wall paper up to the tiniest details with the things inside the room.

"I do not see Bonnie owning this room." Ron said to himself as he walked around the room to check.

Looking around, he was able to confirm that it was in fact Lonnie's room, one of Bonnie's older sisters. One of the two older Rockwallers that ruled Middleton High school before Bonnie did, a pair that boasted one's beauty and one's brain.

Ron knew that it was wrong for him to break into someone else's house but now that he was here, it was becoming more and more difficult for him not to feel like looking around further.

"This is definitely the wrong room but..." Ron cut-off before he started to poke around the drawers.

He was rummaging through the first one when he saw what he was looking for. It was full of assorted lingerie, starting from black up to the brightest color imaginable. There were different designs but what caught his attention was something hidden at the back.

Slowly and cautiously, he picked pulled it out and the held it in front of him with both hands.

"No way," Ron muttered to himself in disbelief. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Lonnie Rockwaller would wear a white panty with snowman hank's head on it. He was still in shock when he noticed something else from the spot where he got the panty from.

"A matching bra... This is just too much to take in one day." Ron told himself as he pulled the second item from the drawer. This was definitely a surprise to him because he thought that she would only wear sexy lingerie. He never thought that she would have this cute side in her.

Ron was too caught up with his discovery that he didn't notice someone coming out from the adjoining bathroom.

"Uh, who are you and what are you doing inside my room?" A voice asked from behind him. This caused Ron to stiffen, unsure of what to do as panic was starting to overwhelm his judgement.

"I asked who are you and what are you doing in my room?" The voice repeated her question only this time a little louder.

Seeing that Ron wasn't going to answer her question, the figure forcefully turned Ron around to face her. To say that Ron was surprised was an understatement of the year as standing in front of him was Lonnie Rockwaller herself in person.

Lonnie stood in front of Ron with one hand on her hip with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Steam was still emanating from her body due to the hot shower that she took explaining her appearance to Ron.

Before Lonnie could ask again though, her eyes landed on something the goofy blond was holding. Shock registered on her face as soon as realization hit her of what it was. Ron could only smile back nervously at the sexy blond while he tried to think of a good excuse to explain his current situation.

"Give me that!" Lonnie exclaimed as she pulled her under garments from Ron's hand.

This caught the goofy blond off guard causing him to be pulled with the items that were in his hand. A loud crash echoed throughout the room as the two figures landed on the soft carpeted floor.

"Ouch," The two said in unison as they tried to recover from the crash.

"Sorry," Ron muttered in apology as he tried to stand up.

He was still a bit out of it so he tried to regain his bearing first but something in his hand completely kicked him back into consciousness.

"_Soft,_" Ron thought to himself as he squeezed the unfamiliar object in his hand.

"Get off and stop groping me!" Lonnie shouted at him causing Ron to look down at what his hand was holding. Suddenly, as if it was fire he was holding, he immediately let go and then jumped off the sexy blond.

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry." Ron muttered as he took a couple of steps away from Lonnie.

The blond beauty stood up and then grabbed the towel that came of her when they fell. Ron couldn't believe it but "D Lonnie Rockwaller" was standing in front of him naked. It didn't seem to bother Lonnie though that he was looking because she didn't rush in wrapping herself with the towel.

"Sit down." Lonnie barked at Ron after she completely covered herself.

Honestly, she was still a little off because of the things that have happened but she wanted to get to the bottom of things. It was true that she wasn't as bright as Connie but she was not so dumb as to not know her rights, and she knew that the blond in front of her was in a lot of trouble.

"Speak." Lonnie ordered Ron as she sat beside him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Ron started explaining to her about the dare that he got from his friends and the reason he was doing what he was doing. It was a very detailed explanation that Lonnie immediately got the gist out of everything that had happened.

"Please don't call the cops." Ron pleaded as he got on his knees to beg Lonnie for forgiveness.

The blond beauty didn't say anything in response but simply looked at him as if thinking about what to do with him. She was planning earlier about calling the cops but after she heard his explanation, she knew that it was just a phase the guys in the senior year always went through every year. She should know, she fell victim to this kind of things a lot of times when she and Connie were still in High School.

"You saw a lot of things you shouldn't have." Lonnie said. It was more to her than Ron as she continued to think of what to do with the blond in front of her. Ron hung to her every word as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

The anticipation was killing him but as soon as he saw the smirk appear on her face, fear started to build in him.

"I won't call the cops but you have to do everything I tell you." Lonnie told him. Ron nodded vigorously as this was better than him getting sent to jail.

"_If I go to jail, mom and dad would be disappointed and Kim would probably kill me._" Ron thought to himself as he looked at the blond beauty in front of him. He sat there quietly as he waited for what she was going to say next.

"First you will not tell anyone about this." Lonnie told Ron as she showed him the pair of snowman hank's undergarments.

"I promise." Ron responded quickly and nervously. Lonnie looked at him sternly as if discerning if he was telling the truth but after a couple of seconds, she stood up and then returned the items back inside her drawer.

"I think they're actually cute and..." Before Ron could finish his sentence, Lonnie had already shut him up by placing her index finger on his lips.

"I didn't tell you to speak." Lonnie told him before sitting down once again on the bed.

"And don't think your sweet talk can get you out of this." Lonnie added as she removed her finger from his lips.

She said that but deep inside she was happy that he thought it was cute. Those were two of the many similar items she hid inside her room and solely admired. Even thought it might just be because he was in an incriminating position that's why he said that but she was still happy to hear someone think of her things as cute.

"You're going to be my errand boy now." Lonnie told Ron. The latter simply nodded in reply as he remembered that she didn't allow him to speak.

"Now to seal our agreement. Kiss my foot." Lonnie ordered Ron as she raised her foot in front of him. This caught the goofy blond by surprise as he didn't expect something like this.

Ron wasn't ecstatic about the idea but this was better than him being sent to jail and brining shame to his family and to Kim as well. Slowly he moved his face closer to her foot, every inch of his being telling him not to do it.

Lonnie felt soft lips touch her foot, sending tiny jolts of electricity throughout her body in the process. She never thought he would really do it but here he was holding her foot with both hands and kissing it like it was the most precious thing to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know.. I promised not to write anything new until I can finish updating my ongoing stories but I just had to upload this.. I just had to put it up because I couldn't find a story like this that involved the Rockwaller sisters in a light that I wanted.. It was like an itch that wouldn't go away and needed to be scratched.. Hopefully you guys liked it enough to forgive me.. ^^

**BTW **Updates for "Uncovering the Hidden Truth", "The Truth and Something Beautiful", "The Little Things" and "Crossing the Line: Grey Area" are now finished.. Just need to have them finished being BETA'd and then I'll upload them..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Ron's lips lingered longer than what he had wanted and it didn't escape Lonnie. It was supposed to be just a joke that was meant to see if he was really going to follow her orders but Ron doing it was something she didn't expect.

Slowly Ron raised his gaze until their eyes finally met. Surprise could be seen in hers but there was a hint of something he couldn't fathom. He wanted to say something but he felt his throat dry up like a dessert without rain for days.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Lonnie asked him with a mischievous smile forming on her beautiful face. Ron felt himself blush at what she had said but he couldn't say or do anything to deny it.

The blond beauty simply laughed at his speechlessness before standing up once more. Without warning, she walked over to her drawer and then removed the towel that was covering her. Ron felt his jaw drop almost to the floor as Lonnie's whole body was exposed for him to see.

"Uhm, Lonnie... I'm still here." Ron nervously reminded her as he tried his best to look away but failed miserably in his attempt.

Without turning around or stopping with getting dressed Lonnie answered him. "But you already saw me naked earlier. Plus if you really didn't want to see me naked then you would have already turned and looked away."

"I... Uhm... but..." Ron stuttered as he tried to form a decent sentence in reply.

Turning around with only her lower body clothed, Lonnie looked at Ron, catching him staring at her in the process. She simply shook her head as she saw his mouth hanging open.

"_Boys will be boys._" Lonnie thought to herself as she started to wear her bra.

Ron didn't make any attempts to look away now because all he could do was stare at her with his mouth hanging wide open. This was the first time he had seen a woman naked and seeing her nakedness definitely set the bar way up high.

As soon as Lonnie finished, she pulled on Ron's shirt and then gestured him to follow her. Unsure of what to do, Ron followed the blond beauty without a word until she finally stopped inside the kitchen. She pushed him to sit down and then walked over to the counter to work on something.

Ron tried to peek at what she was trying to do but every attempt he did was blocked by her. It took a couple more minutes until she finally faced him with a big plate in hand. Whatever she made looked alive to Ron and he could've sworn he saw it moved.

"He-heh... What's that?" Ron nervously asked as he looked at the plate in her hands.

"Eat this." Lonnie ordered him, ignoring his previous question, as she shoved the plate into his hands.

Ron wasn't able to resist as he already knew the consequence if he did. Carefully he examined the 'food' that was on the plate without showing any form of disgust or dislike for what the blond beauty had prepared.

"_It looks edible._" Ron thought as he tried to convince himself. From what he could gather their were obvious bits of bread in this haphazard biological waste, maybe some meat

"Go on, dig in." Lonnie told him as she looked at him, anticipating what he would say about her cooking.

"What is this?" Ron asked as he held the sandwich close to his face.

"Duh, it's peanut butter and jelly. And people said I was stupid." Lonnie replied as she rolled her eyes at him.

Slowly and cautiously he moved the sandwich closer to his mouth. Every centimetre it came closer, a new scent that irritated his nostril attacked his nose. After a couple of gruelling seconds, he finally bit into the sandwich and then chewed down what piece he was able to bite.

"So?" Lonnie asked impatiently.

Ron continued to chew the food slowly and each chew presented him with a different taste. It was weird for him because, how many flavours can be tasted in a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? He knew that a normal PB&J sandwich would only give you the taste of peanut butter and jelly but here he was counting it up to almost 30 flavours now with the sandwich that Lonnie gave him.

"Hello, forgot how to speak?" Lonnie said to him with an irritated tone.

Ron didn't want to hurt her feelings so he replied with a short. "It's good."

This made the blond beauty ecstatic as she had never seen anyone still up after taking a bite of anything she made. Yet here he is her test subject, still conscious and he was even able to actually finish the sandwich she made.

"Do you want seconds?" Lonnie asked cheerfully before showing him another plate filled with a couple more sandwiches.

Ron could only chuckle nervously as he reached for the plate that was being offered. He had already bitten the bullet so why not finish everything up? It took him only a couple more minutes until he was able to eat all of the sandwiches she made.

Lonnie watched him happily as he ate one sandwich after the other. Usually people fainted or had a stomach ache after one bite of what she had made but here he was still eating. A couple more minutes and Ron was finally able to finish what she had prepared.

"That was wow." Ron told her with a weak smile.

She was so happy that he was able to finish what she had made that Lonnie forgot the reason he was actually testing her cooking. A sincere smile showed on her face as she continued to watch him and this didn't escape Ron when he turned to face her.

The smile blew him away and all he could do was smile back at her.

After a couple of seconds of them only smiling at each other, Lonnie finally snapped out of her trance and then looked at Ron in a more serious light. She pondered for a couple of seconds before she finally spoke once more.

"This doesn't get you off the hook but I think you deserve something for making me smile." Lonnie told him before she did something that surprised Ron. She leaned down and then pulled her underwear from underneath her skirt. This made Ron gulp hard while beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks.

"Here, let's just keep it from your friends on how you got it okay?" Lonnie said to Ron as she shoved her underwear inside his front pocket.

Ron stiffened at the contact while Lonnie mischievously continued shoving her underwear further into his pocket. Sweat continued to roll down his cheek while she leaned more onto him. She continued with what she was doing until her hand grazed something hard in front of him.

This made Lonnie smirk at him. She was about to say something when Ron suddenly spoke.

"I need to go to the Comfort room." Ron told her with a shaky voice as he fidgeted under her.

Lonnie thought that he was acting that way because he was getting excited from what she was doing but actually he was both getting excited and feeling a slight pain in his stomach.

"Don't worry. I'll help you with your big problem." Lonnie whispered to him seductively. Ron however couldn't take the pain in his stomach anymore so he pushed her gently off him and then quickly ran away from the kitchen in search for the comfort room.

Luckily for Ron he was able to find the comfort room in the first floor just in the nick of time. He quickly entered it and then did his business, unaware that someone saw him enter. The figure cautiously walked towards the comfort room and listened to who it was that entered.

Ron grunted and moaned inside as the sandwich that Lonnie made did a number on his stomach. Luckily for him, his stomach had practice with Kim's cooking that's why somehow he became partially immune to similar cooking.

"That was good." Ron muttered to himself as he finally started to pull up his pants. Before he could do so, the door of the toilet suddenly burst open, exposing him to whoever kicked the door open.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing inside our house?" The brown haired beauty standing outside the comfort room asked. It took Ron a couple of seconds before he finally realised who it was standing in front of him.

"I'm Ron Stoppable and..." Ron was about to explain why he was there when Connie's eyes suddenly landed on a black cloth hanging from his front pocket. Her eyes suddenly became big and round as she finally realized what it was.

"Pervert!" Connie exclaimed before raising the bat she was holding threateningly at him.

"_I'm too young to die._" Ron thought to himself before running out of the comfort room.

Luckily for him Connie wasn't quick enough in swinging the bat that he was able to avoid it. Not wasting the chance that he got, he ran like a madman until he was able to reach the kitchen. Lonnie was still were she was when he left and she was surprised to see him running towards her.

"That was quick." Lonnie joked.

Since he wasn't able to zip up his pants and tighten his belt, Ron unfortunately tripped on his pants, landing him face down on the floor in front of Lonnie's feet. Lonnie giggled at the sight of him unaware of the reason the goofy blond was running.

"You know, I've had guys fall for me but I have to say this is taking things too literally." She added before giggling.

"Help," Ron muttered as he crawled and hugged her leg.

This confused Lonnie but before she could think about what was happening, Connie already ran into the kitchen. Seeing Ron hugging Lonnie's leg, Connie got madder making her raise the bat over her head in a threatening manner.

"Let go of my sister you pervert!" Connie shouted at Ron.

This made Lonnie look down questioningly at Ron and then asked. "Pervert?"

"I swear I didn't do anything this time. I was just about to get out of the bathroom when she kicked in the door and threateningly pointed that bat at me." Ron explained as he tried to zip his pants and buckle up his belt while still holding onto Lonnie's leg.

"Do you know him?" Connie asked Lonnie while still holding the bat over her head.

"Oh, He's my new errand boy." Lonnie explained nonchalantly. This made Connie raise an eyebrow at her sister. Knowing her sister, it was probably some stupid thing she thought about.

"Errand boy? Then why does he have one of your underwear?" Connie asked as she slowly lowered the bat she was holding.

"Err... That's a funny thing actually. You see..." Ron tried to interject to explain his side but the look he got from the two sisters completely shut him up.

"Was I talking to you errand boy?" Connie asked him with venom.

"Shut up!" Lonnie barked at him.

Ron was forced to shut up while the two sisters looked at each other. There was an awkward silence afterwards but after a couple of minutes Lonnie finally spoke up

"It was my gift to him." Lonnie explained while blushing

"Gift?" Connie repeated, still unsure if she was going to believe her sister

"Yes. If you must know he liked my cooking." Lonnie said with pride in her voice.

Connie started laughing after she heard what her sister said. She knew that her sister was the beautiful dumb type but she never thought she was this thick. For her to believe someone that her cooking was good even though past cases proved she could send someone to the hospital with it was totally ridiculous in her opinion

"Stop that." Ron shouted at Connie. This made the latter stop laughing and looked at him in disbelief

Lonnie's cooking might not be good and it did do a number with his stomach but for Ron, it wasn't right for a sister to laugh at her own sister's faults/weakness

"She might not be the best cook and her cooking might have ruined my stomach forever but I would happily eat anything she makes because what she makes comes from the heart. If there is one thing I know, if it comes from the heart then it is nothing to be laughed about." Ron told Connie with full conviction

He didn't know what came over him but Connie's treatment of her sister provoked something in him. Lonnie did in fact blackmail him into helping her out but what he did, he did willingly. As for the cooking, he did have a stomach ache but putting that aside he did enjoy her cooking

"Aw," Lonnie cooed before hugging him from behind.

"Really now?" Connie muttered with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the two in disbelief.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****Finally updated this story.. I hope you guys like this second chapter.. ^^ Please support and review the story.. Let me know if you want additional chapters for it.. **BTW** thanks to Bennet001 AKA Cole and Bossman for BETAing this Chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

There was a couple of seconds of awkward silence while Connie looked at Lonnie hugging Ron.

She couldn't decide yet if she was just going to let everything go but then suddenly an idea popped in her mind.

Ron saw the sudden changes in Connie's facial expressions as she thought about something and it scared the hell out of him. She didn't have to say anything but Ron was sure she was thinking of something that involved him and a whole lot of pain or embarrassment.

"Fine, whatever," Connie told them as she waved her hand at them dismissively. This caused Lonnie to hug Ron tighter as she jumped up and down with excitement.

Ron was able to breathe normally after Connie's announcement and he mentally thanked the heavens that luckily he wasn't going to incur the wrath of yet another Rockwaller. He was still thinking about how lucky he was when Connie spoke once more.

"But since you're an errand boy now... We need to hold on to something to make sure that you will follow 'US'." Connie explained to him before looking at Lonnie and then nodding.

The blond goddess didn't need any explanation as she was able to get what Connie was trying to hint at. Without warning she immediately released Ron and then pulled down his pants exposing his proud manhood for everyone to see. This caught Ron by surprise and before he could even lean down to pull his pants up, Connie had already taken a picture of what he was hiding underneath his loose pants.

"What the?!" Ron exclaimed as he buckled up his belt in panic.

"Hmm, this is definitely not bad... for an errand boy." Connie muttered as she looked at the picture on her phone.

"Yeah, I second the notion." Lonnie seconded as she looked at the picture from over Connie's shoulder.

Ron blush the brightest shade of red as he looked at the two sisters checking out the picture of his private area. The two continued on with their discussion about it like it was a normal thing to talk about while they both completely ignored Ron that was standing beside them.

"Okay, enough of that," Connie said to Lonnie before looking back at the still shocked Ron beside them.

This made Ron quickly look at her due to reflex and was surprised to see the glint in her eyes. There was hunger, malice and a hint of evil shining in them and all he could do was look back into her perfect blue-green eyes with fear. All he could do was gulp before Connie reached for his hand and then pulled him away from the kitchen.

Sweat continued to roll down his cheek as anticipation of what was about to happen started to eat him inside. They walked through the hall of the first floor and then up the stairs until they were finally facing a door which had a small plate on it which said Bon-bon.

"_This is Bonnie's room?_" Ron thought to himself as he looked intently at the plate with Bonnie's nickname on it.

"Get in." Connie ordered Ron while Lonnie pushed him from behind.

Ron almost stumbled when he got into the room as things were cluttered all over the floor. Stuff toys, magazines and other things were just left on the floor while the rest of the room was a complete mess.

"Get cleaning errand boy." Connie ordered Ron as she moved towards the unmade bed at the other side of the room.

"Better get your back into it." Lonnie commented from behind him while she picked some of the stuff toys herself.

Ron was confused at what was happening but he feared asking the two older Rockwaller about what they had ordered him to do. He wanted to hide his confusion from them but it was already too late as Connie already saw the look he had on his face.

"What?" Connie asked Ron impatiently.

This made Lonnie turn around and look at both of them while Ron stiffened at his spot. Sweat once again started to form and roll down his cheek while he looked at Connie looking at him as if she was ready to cut his head off if he said something she didn't like.

"What is it errand boy? I'm not a freaking psychic you know." Connie said to him as she stood beside the now made bed with one hand on her hip.

"It's nothing. Sorry." Ron muttered before he started picking up the stuff that lay on the floor.

"What is it Ron?" Lonnie asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

After a couple of seconds of thinking about it, Ron finally told the two about the things that he had heard about them and how they treated Bonnie. This surprised the two as they didn't know that Ron knew Bonnie and that somehow he was acquainted with her.

"Whatever." Connie muttered with no trace of emotion in her voice after Ron finished telling them of what he had heard. Lonnie removed her hand from his shoulder and went back to arranging the stuff toys from the floor without saying anything. This greatly confused Ron as he could feel that somehow he had said something wrong and hurt the two women he was with. He wanted to apologise and clear things up but suddenly someone shouted from downstairs.

"I'm home!"

"Oh no," Lonnie muttered as she covered her mouth with both hands. Surprise registered on her beautiful face followed by panic which was mirrored by Connie's reaction as well. It was clear that whoever called out from downstairs was someone the two didn't expect to come home this early.

"Quick, get the hell out of here." Connie told Ron as she pushed him out of the nearest window.

Luckily for the goofy blond the window that Connie pushed him out of led to the roof of the front porch or else he would have swan dived onto the hard earth below. Ron quickly tried to regain his balance as his foot landed on the roof and then hid behind the wall beside the window. Just in time someone walked into the room and then it was clear to him that it was Bonnie who had arrived.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Bonnie asked the two with venom.

"Pft. You call this a room." Connie answered her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we were out in the Amazon." Lonnie added as she picked up a stuff toy from the batch that she had just arranged and then dropped it on the floor.

"GET OUT!" Bonnie shouted at the two as she pushed them both out of the room.

Ron didn't really want to eavesdrop on them but since he had a hard time getting down, he was able to hear the whole conversation the sisters had. This only confused him more as earlier Connie and Lonnie were both asking him to clean Bonnie's room but just a couple of seconds ago they were both giving her a hard time about the cleanliness of her room.

He didn't try to think about it anymore as he focused his attention in getting down. As soon as he found something to step on, he quickly used it to get down. He landed with ease thanks to his experience with things like this on missions he had with Kim. Landing with a soft thud, Ron quickly stood up and then motioned to walk away like nothing happened when suddenly a hand pulled him back.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"Shut up." Connie ordered him as she covered his mouth with her hand.

Ron nodded his head in understanding and then quickly turned to face her as soon as Connie removed her hand from his mouth. The two women stood in front of him, both with their arms crossed over their chest and an expression of irritation in their face. Ron could only gulp hard and then nervously laugh as he tried to think of what could be the reason for their irritation.

"I need you to bring this to a friend of mine." Connie ordered Ron while pointing at a small box beside her. Ron wanted to ask what was inside when Lonnie spoke up.

"Okay." Ron answered nervously as he eyed the small box near her feet.

Lonnie picked up the box with ease and then handed it over to Ron. The latter was curious about what was inside but Lonnie warned him not to look inside or else. Ron knew a threat when he heard one and if it was coming from a Rockwaller, it was definitely something to heed.

He had just turned around after getting the box when a loud scream was heard from the second floor. Ron immediately knew that it was Bonnie screaming so he quickly hid himself behind a bush near him. The scream continued on until the brunette finally came out from the back door of the house and then headed directly to where her two sisters were.

"What the hell?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she looked at her two sisters questioningly.

The two elder Rockwaller only looked at her for a second before walking towards the house. This did not sit well with Bonnie so she quickly grabbed an arm of each woman and then forced them to turn around.

"What did you do to my clothes?" Bonnie asked them as she looked at both of them fiercely.

Neither of the two elder sisters said anything but instead just stood in front of her with their arms crossed over their chest. Bonnie stared at them as she tried to intimidate them into talking but the two were much more intimidating than her even though they just stood in front of her.

After a couple of seconds of gruelling awkward silence, Connie finally spoke up.

"Oh, you mean you call those garbage for sluts clothes?" Connie asked Bonnie.

Bonnie started to feel the blood go up to her head as what Connie told her hit a nerve. Those were expensive clothes she had just recently bought and she didn't appreciate the two for doing anything to them.

"Aw, I think they were cute." Lonnie suddenly commented.

"You really think so?" Connie asked Lonnie as she faked a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, it's the current trend in the red light district." Lonnie added before laughing out loud with Connie.

Ron could hear the argument going on just a couple of feet from him and he was starting to feel sorry for Bonnie. It wasn't right for the two to say those mean things and it definitely wasn't right for him to keep silent because he was able to stand up for Lonnie earlier.

He was just about to come out of hiding and say something in Bonnie's defence when suddenly the box he was carrying slightly opened. Curiosity got to him making him peek at what was inside the box and what he saw completely surprised him.

All the clothes inside it were definitely not for anyone below 18. Some of them should even be illegal as some of them were see through while the rest seemed to have lacked materials when they were being made. Ron was still looking at the clothes inside the box when suddenly something hit his head.

"Yeowch!" Ron shouted in pain as the impact caused a small bump in his head.

"Didn't we tell you to go already?" Connie told him in a threatening manner.

"And we told you never to open the box right?" Lonnie added as she looked at the open box in his hand.

Ron wanted to explain why it was opened but no excuse came to mind as he knew he opened it because he was curious. The two women however didn't wait for him to answer and instead quickly dragged him over to Connie's GTO that was parked in the driveway.

"Hurry it up and get in the back seat." Connie ordered him as she opened the door for him.

"Where are we going?" Ron nervously asked as he looked from Connie to Lonnie. Neither of the two offered any answers but instead kept quiet while they shoved him into the back seat.

Once inside, Connie and Lonnie entered the GTO and then sped it off.

"You're an idiot." Connie commented as she looked at Ron from the rear view mirror.

"If you ruin what we've worked so hard for then you're going to wish you've never met us." Lonnie said threateningly as she turned around from her seat to look at Ron.

"Yikes."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it took at while for this update but I hope you liked it.. Still working on chapters for my other stories but I will (starting today) work on adding chapters into this story along with "Our Love Story"..

**BTW **I just want to let you know that I've just recently created a forum which I was looking to use for gathering information and stories about Minor Characters.. Ever since I started writing "Rockwaller Sisters".. I've been interested in seeing writings about minor characters and possibly writing more about them.. If you like to see more of these stories, share information about them or you just want to talk about these minor characters then please visit my forum.. (Minor Character Section by AngelicInkLing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Connie's GTO sped through the highway as it headed out of Middleton.

"Uhm, where are we going?" Ron nervously asked while looking outside the window of the car.

No answer however was heard from the two women in front of the car and instead Ron had to content himself by watching the scenery that they were passing by. It wasn't such a bad thing though as the scenery was breath taking. Lush forest filled with huge trees and different animals could be seen outside his window.

This completely occupied Ron's thoughts until Connie's GTO took a turn at one of the exits. The route they were taking was unfamiliar to him and it was a place he had never seen nor heard of. As the car proceeded on, the surrounding slowly started to change and the lush forest started to be replaced by small houses.

"We're here." Connie announced as soon as the car came to a stop.

Ron was about to ask where "Here" was but the two women didn't give him enough time to ask as they were able to quickly get out of the car. Left with no other option, Ron stepped out and surveyed his surroundings. Unlike his first thoughts of this place, it did seem somewhat familiar but he couldn't put his finger on what it was that he remembers. Based from their travel time, it was definitely close to Middleton, probably just an hour away if his calculations were correct.

"Come on." Connie impatiently called to him before walking ahead towards the largest building.

"Yeah, come on." Lonnie seconded as she wrapped her arms around Ron's.

The two followed Connie towards the 2 story building which looked like the main building out of all the houses in the immediate area. As soon as the three of them were standing before the front door, Connie gently knocked on it. It took a couple of attempts before someone from the inside finally answered.

"I'm coming." A female voice called out. Ron wasn't able to hear it very clearly but he could've sworn it sounded like it came from someone close to their age.

Not that it mattered but Ron needed to know as much as possible about the place he was dragged to. He would've left everything to fate like everything else but since it involved the two sisters, he couldn't help but be extra careful. Here he was, dragged out in the middle of nowhere with no idea why he was there and what he was supposed to do. He was still thinking about it when the door in front of them suddenly opened revealing an elderly woman around her 60's.

"Hi girls, I'm glad you could visit again." The person who opened the door cheerfully greeted.

"Good Morning Granny." The two women greeted in unison.

Ron was shocked to see the two smiling sincerely at the older woman. It wasn't because he thought they couldn't but because this was the first time since he has seen them in school smiling sincerely at someone. He was so dazed by their smiling faces that he failed to notice looking at him.

"Why who is this fine young man escorting you two?" Granny asked while looking at Ron with a smile on her face. Ron was about to answer the question and introduced himself but Connie and Lonnie quickly covered his mouth and answered for him.

"He's here to help Granny." Connie answered with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, an extra pair of hands." Lonnie agreed.

Both women smiled nervously at the older woman but the smile they had on right now was completely different from the smile they had on earlier. They looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Connie and Lonnie nervously chuckled as they waited for a response from Granny however the older woman didn't say anything in reply but instead shook her head disapprovingly before turning around and walking away.

"You know she hates it when you two lie." A female voice commented.

Ron quickly recognized the voice as the person who answered earlier when Connie knocked on the door. When he turned to look at the person who just spoke, he was surprised to see a very pretty raven haired girl standing at the door way. She wore a white blouse with ripped jeans and from what he could tell she was definitely around Connie and Lonnie's age.

"We were telling the truth." Connie answered with an irritated tone.

"Well most of the truth that is." Lonnie added.

The raven haired beauty simply raised an eyebrow at both of them before turning her gaze at Ron. She gave him a once over before smiling at him and offering her hand to shake. Ron was surprised by her sudden action that he took her hand to shake it but no words came out of his lips when he tried to introduce himself.

"My my… What a shy one. I'm Rain." The woman introduced herself using a very seductive tone.

"Ron… Ron Sto… Stoppable," Ron stuttered in response after a couple of seconds. He was completely caught off guard by the woman's straight forwardness that his whole body was shaking, all except for his hand that was supposed to shake hers.

The two Rockwallers quickly stepped in between Ron and Rain, blocking him from the other woman's view. He wasn't sure what was happening but the he could clearly feel the tension in the air. Survival instincts kicking in, he decided to shrink down and cower behind the two women in front of him.

"Find your own slave." Connie barked at Rain.

"This one's ours." Lonnie added.

There was an awkward silence afterwards, no one dared to speak up and all that they did was look at one another. Ron knew that something big was about to happen once someone makes a move but the next thing that happened was something that he never expected.

"I missed you guys!" Rain screamed before hugging the two sisters.

"We missed you too!" The Rockwaller sisters replied in unison as they hugged her in return.

To say that Ron was confused with what was happening would be a complete understatement. He was completely lost and nothing with what was happening was making sense to him. He was now looking at the three women who looked like they were ready to kill each other earlier, now hugging and happily chatting with one another.

"So you've been a naughty boy." Rain told Ron while giving him a mischievous look.

"Yes he is." Connie agreed.

"And he deserves to be punished." Lonnie added.

Ron could only gulp hard as he looked at the three women in front of him. They all looked like wild animals ready to pounce on their prey. Cold sweat formed on his forehead while his body started to shake due to fear.

"Well I'll take care of him. You two better talk to Granny and tell her everything you just told me." Rain told the two sisters before grabbing one of Ron's hands.

"Yeah we'll do that." Connie answered before turning around and walking off towards the direction Granny headed to earlier.

"Make sure you work him hard." Lonnie added before following Connie.

"I sure will." Rain replied before pulling Ron towards the opposite direction.

The beautiful raven haired woman continued to walk towards the house just besides the main building while keeping Ron in tow. She didn't say anything to him while they walked but Ron knew that she was thinking about the things that Connie and Lonnie told her.

"Uhm, you're not going to hurt me are you?" Ron weakly asked while trying to look at the face of the woman in front of him. Rain stopped in her tracks upon hearing the question and slowly turned to look back at the goofy blond that asked. Ron almost fainted when he saw the evil smirk on her face and after that no answer was needed as he was able to fathom what fate might be waiting for him inside the house.

"Oh, I won't do anything to you. I'll leave all the work to them." Rain told Ron before opening the door of the house. As soon as the door opened, four kids immediately came out flying, tackling Ron and sending him flat on his back on the cold earth.

"I got him!" "No I got him!"

The four children continued to argue and shout at one another as they tried to figure out who was able to knock him on his back. They didn't even bother to get off him but instead contented themselves by staying in their position which was piled up all over him. Ron wasn't able to argue because he got the wind knocked out of him due to the impact of their tackle.

"Guys… What did I tell you about tackling people who opens the door?" Rain asked.

"We should never tackle the person who opens the door." The first child answered.

"We should always be careful and mindful of others." The second one added.

"We should make sure that we never hurt anyone when we play." The third one added.

"And if we ever get caught doing any of the first three… We should go run and hide!" The last and smallest one of the four said before running away giggling.

Rain shook her head as she helped Ron get back up on his feet. The kids brought him down hard but Ron didn't get any injuries from it. Instead of complaining or getting angry, Ron simply laughed at himself as he watched the kids run back into the house to hide.

"He-he, cute kids," Ron commented while dusting himself.

"Yeah, especially once you get to know them." Rain told him as they entered the house.

"Are they…" Ron wanted to ask if they belonged to her but could finish the sentence he was about to ask.

"Mine?" Rain finished his sentence. She giggled at his question and then shook her head in reply. True, she does feel like they were her own but the truth was completely different.

"They're orphans." Rain informed him as they entered the house.

Ron didn't know what to say so he kept quiet as they walked into the house. As soon as they were inside he immediately felt at home as the house had a very homey feel to it. The interior was very standard but something inside that house made him feel like he was back at home. Rain smiled when she saw his reaction. She had him sit down on the living room couch while she called for the four kids that they met earlier.

"Are you here to play with us?" A small voice asked from the other end of the couch Ron was sitting on.

He turned his head towards the direction from where the voice came from and saw the smallest of the four children hiding behind the armrest of the couch. The little girl hid herself from Ron's sight but would from time-to-time peek at him. This made Ron smile at the little girl's actions.

"Come on out. I don't bite." Ron jokingly said while giving the little girl a reassuring smile. Slowly and cautiously the small girl crawled forward from behind the couch's arm rest. After a short distance the girl stopped. It didn't seem like she was going to come any closer to him but after a while the little girl finally approached him.

"My name's Ron Stoppable." Ron introduced himself.

"I'm Allie." The little girl shyly replied.

It took a little more effort in convincing the little girl that he was a friend but as soon as they were on the same page, Allie quickly opened up to him. They happily chatted as they tried to get to know each other, Ron happily telling the little girl about his adventures with Kim Possible while the Allie listened intently to him. They chatted on and on until a thought suddenly hit Ron. It was completely out of topic but there was something he wanted to know and the little girl might be able to help him. It was something that had been bothering him since they arrived.

"Hey Allie…" Ron said stopping the little girl from her barraged of questions.

"Yup," Allie energetically answered.

"When did Connie and Lonnie start to visit here?" Ron asked. Allie thought for a couple of seconds before looking back at Ron and answering his question.

"Uhm… I guess it was right after the accident." Allie shortly replied.

"What accident?" Ron curiously asked.

"It's the one where Big Sis Rain got that big scar on her back."

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been a while since my last update.. For that I would like to apologize to all who are following this story and my other ones.. I hit a rough patch after my vacation so I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted.. I've been trying to get my groove back but it is proving to be quite a challenge.. I hope you still continue to follow and support this story even though it's taking me longer now to update.. (I hope I can get back to my normal cycle..) ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

"You know, if you want to know something about someone then it would be best to ask them personally." A female voice said from behind Ron. This startled the goofy blond, making him jump in his spot and turn around to face the person who spoke. There standing before him was Rain wearing an apron on top of her t-shirt and jeans holding onto the other two kids he met earlier.

"You're so cute when you're startled like that." Rain commented while she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, this made the other quite nervous and fidget as she moved her body closer to him. Her action could've advance further but when they noticed the kids pretending to vomit they both quickly separated.

"Get a room." Connie commented, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Scratch that, get away from our slave." Lonnie corrected the irritation in her voice more evident.

This made Rain smile at the two before hugging Ron once again. She purposely pulled him towards her chest burying his face in between her rich mount. This got a violent response from the two Rockwallers. Instead of just shouting at Rain to stop, the two quickly moved towards them and then pulled on Ron away from Rain when they got close enough.

"Don't you have any decency?" Connie scolded Rain.

"There are kids here. Do you know what kind of example your setting up for them?" Lonnie added.

Rain looked from one Rockwaller to the other before laughing out loud, the nerve of the two sisters to lecture her when they themselves are far more forward and bold than her. She knew that the two were upset. Her goal earlier was just to play around with Ron but she didn't expect the two to see them. So, to keep the peace she explained what happened to the two.

"Relax, I was just kidding. Take care of the kids while I talk to your 'Slave', okay?" Rain told the sisters before quickly grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him out of the house. The sisters weren't able to do anything because before they could move from their spot, the kids had already clung onto them.

"Uhm, what's happening?" Ron nervously asked. Rain however kept quiet and instead continued to drag him until they were a good distance away from the house. They already entered the forest beside the orphanage when Rain stopped on her tracks.

"Okay, we're here." Rain announced before sitting underneath one of the trees.

"Where is here?" Ron asked. He looked around them but saw nothing except for trees and bushes. From his estimate they were a good couple of yards away from the houses. Not really far from the orphanage but a good distance so as not to be heard or seen.

"This is my safe place." Rain informed him as she leaned on the tree she was under. Ron saw that Rain was getting comfortable so he did the same. Instead of arguing or complaining, he took the seat beside her and then leaned his back on the trunk of the tree.

A couple of minutes passed and neither of the two spoke. They just both sat there looking at the scenery and enjoying the cold breeze brushing their skin. It was so relaxing that they felt like time had stopped on them and that there was nothing else except for them and nature. It seemed like it would be that way forever but after a while Ron felt that it was time to start asking his question. He took a deep breath and then looked at Rain.

"Can you tell me about you story?" Ron politely asked Rain. He wanted to know about the sisters as well and why they were visiting the orphanage but Ron knew it was best to start with Rain's story because it felt like everything started with her.

"Okay…"

**…**

It was a bright Sunday morning when the fate of the three women intertwined. Rain was walking along the highway outside of the orphanage trying to hitch a ride back to town when all of a sudden the sound of metal crashing with each other sounded off in the distance. Turning to look at the source of the noise, Rain saw a silver GTO crashing against a truck and then heading straight for her.

"Connie, watch out!" Lonnie screamed from the passenger side of the car. This made Connie, the driver, look at the person standing in the path of their car. She wanted to turn the steering wheel so that they can avoid the person but there wasn't enough time. Everything happened so fast that only the screams of the three women were clear.

**…**

"After that accident, I got a big scar on my back and was hospitalized for a couple of months. The sisters… Well let's just say they got in deep shit after that." Rain explained. Ron expected her to continue on with her story and elaborate but Rain however kept instead.

"Why? I thought it was an accident." Ron replied.

"They were drunk Ron. Connie and Lonnie drank a couple of beers from a party they came from. They drank enough that they fell asleep while driving." Rain informed him, tears were already forming on the side of her eyes as she remembered what had happened that day. She had already forgiven the two sisters but remembering the past was still painful for her.

"I'm sorry." Ron apologized weakly.

"It's okay. I already forgave them for it." Rain replied.

There was a couple of seconds of silence as Rain tried to calm herself down. Ron offered her his handkerchief but the other refused and said that she was okay. As soon as she was able to recompose herself, Rain told Ron that that was one of the reasons the two sisters came to the orphanage.

"So what's the other reason for them to come here?" Ron innocently asked. Rain smiled at his question, that was the same thing she asked herself after she got better and the sisters still kept on visiting, helping out in the orphanage as much as they could.

"When I got bed ridden for a couple of months due to the injury I got, they were the ones that helped Granny here in the orphanage." Rain continued on. Ron didn't say anything to cut Rain with what she was saying and instead he just listened to her intently. There was a whole new side to the sisters that she was learning. Before he just thought of them as pretty idols that no one like him could reach but here he was learning that he had been wrong all along.

"They fell in love with the kids, they fell in love with the place and you could say that they fell in love with both Granny and me. I'd like to think that they thought of us as family now." Rain added before stopping and whipping her tears.

**…**

Rain was still in the middle of her story when all of a sudden screams from four little kids were heard from the distance. This made her stop with what she was saying and together with Ron, faced the direction from where the sound was coming from. A couple of meters away from them were the four kids followed by both Connie and Lonnie.

"Don't make Big Sis Rain cry!" One of the four kids shouted. The other three charged at Ron but the smallest one was the first to get to him. Allie quickly jumped into the air and tackled Ron causing him to fall back flat on the hard earth.

"I didn't I swear!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't believe him kids." Connie said to the kids while walking closer to Rain.

"Yeah, make sure to pin him down and pinch his nose if he tries to get free." Lonnie ordered.

Ron couldn't do anything but lie still as the full weight of the four kids was now on top of him. He didn't want to move for fear that the kid on top might get hurt if he fell from his position so Ron was forced to stay still. Connie and Lonnie on the other hand moved freely until they were both standing beside Rain.

"I think that's enough reminiscing now." Connie said as she wrapped her arm around Rain's. The other didn't argue but instead she let Connie's arm wrap freely around hers. They both stood side by side while watching the kids pile up on top of Ron while Lonnie ordered them how to.

"He-he… Okay fine. And I was just about to get to the good part." Rain commented before walking alongside Connie back to the house. She called to the four kids and told them to follow her and Connie back to the house. The kids were hesitant at first because they were holding Ron down but when Rain explained that Connie just played a trick on them, they quickly apologized to Ron and then dashed back to the house.

"Cute kids," Ron commented as he dusted himself. Lonnie agreed by nodding in reply while she took her seat at the spot where Rain was sitting at earlier.

"Sit." Lonnie told Ron as she patted the spot beside her. She didn't need to force Ron to seat down because base from the things that he had been learning about the two, they were actually nice and cool women. Scary at first but it seems that once they open up to you they were really nice.

"You know if you wanted to know something, it would be best to ask the person himself/herself." Lonnie told Ron before she leaned her head on his shoulder. Ron wasn't able to say anything in reply and instead he just froze up from their contact. Lonnie felt this so to calm him down she wrapped her arm around his.

"How much did Rain tell you about our relationship?" Lonnie asked. Ron thought about it long and hard. He couldn't decide if he should be honest and tell her that he had learned almost everything about the past incident or if he should play innocent and have the other tell him about the incident in her own words. Finally after a while he decided to be honest and tell the truth.

"She told me about the incident. How you helped with the orphanage while she was at the hospital and even after that." Ron explained.

"I see. Then I guess I'll tell you the next part after that."

Lonnie breathed deeply before she started with her story. She told Ron that because of the accident that they got involved in, both her and Connie felt responsible about the orphanage. They learned that Rain was the only help Granny had with the kids and without her the orphanage might close. Feeling responsible for what had happened they wanted to help in any way they can so they decided to help out and do the jobs that Rain usually took care of. However, they feared that Granny would reject them because she might blame them for what happened to Rain. That was the reason they hesitated at first.

"But when we came here for the first time, we found out that Granny didn't blame us. She was sad about what had happened to Rain but thankful that nothing really bad had happened to her. She told us that everyone makes mistake and we shouldn't let that mistake ruin our lives. Instead we should focus on giving back and moving forward with our lives." Lonnie explained as she remembered that short talk they had with Granny on their first visit.

"At first it was more of a task, a need to pay up for the wrongs that we had done but after a while we started to enjoy what we were doing here." Lonnie told Ron in a more cheerful tone. Slowly she was starting to glow as she told him more and more about the orphanage and their time there. "We started to like the people and slowly we felt like we were really becoming a part of something." She added.

**…**

Meanwhile back at the house besides the main building.

"Here we got this for you." Connie announced in a cheerful tone as she presented Rain with the box that contained the clothes that they confiscated from Bonnie. Rain however didn't look excited at all when she saw the box. She hasn't seen the contents yet but she already knew that something was up.

"Let me guess more clothes that you confiscated from your sister." Rain said to Connie.

"I am so hurt. Do you think that we only bring you clothes because we don't want our little to wear slutty clothes?" Connie asked while trying to look offended. Rain however didn't buy it for a second but since her friend was acting as hard as she could, she grabbed the box and placed it beside her.

"So what am I to expect this time?" Rain asked. She was actually afraid to open the box because the last time the sisters brought a box that they have confiscated from Bonnie, the clothes inside seemed to have been made so that it covered nothing. Rain thought to herself that it would have actually been the same if she wore nothing at all.

"Why don't you open it yourself?" Connie encouraged her with a smile.

**…**

**Author's Note: (Generic A/N for all stories)**

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to me! I hope you guys like my gift to all you guys.. =D (Actually this is more of a bribe than anything else.) Hope you forgive the long break I had.. Don't want to get into details but hope you understand.. Good news.. I'm going back to my usual update which is a chapter per week for each story.. **BTW** I would like to apologize to the BETAs of some of my stories.. I know I should have had you guys check these chapter(s) out but since I was rushing to finish all of these in time for my birthday, I wasn't able to send it to you.. To wrap this A/N up.. I hope you like these updates.. P.S. (I accept gifts through the form of constructive criticism) Hahaha..


End file.
